Viveka
Viveka is a mercenary woman. Gamebooks Viveka first (and in the gamebook series, only) appears in Fire on the Water. A very attractive woman, her face bears a scar running down the side of her left cheek, which, however, only enhances her beauty. She becomes a suspect for the reader as an assassin sent by Vonotar, which she in fact isn't. Nevertheless, Viveka is a deadly opponent in hand-to-hand combat. 'Combat Stats' Viveka is a tough opponent, a reflection of her time spent as a mercenary. She also has lightning-fast reflexes that allows her to react without losing any combat advantage if Lone Wolf attacks her. * Combat Skill: 24 * Endurance: 27 * Items **Dagger **Short Sword **42 Gold Crowns ''Legends of Lone Wolf'' In the Legends of Lone Wolf novel series, Viveka has a more prominent role. She is the disowned daughter of Lord Axim of Ryme, and although she grew up in the lap of luxury, she always felt (perhaps rightfully) that her father favored his son Rupretch much more than her. However, Rupretch fell under the sway of Naar, and in a fit of insanity finally accused her of treachery and tried to kill her. Viveka was as a result forced to kill him, and knowing that her father would be slow to understand her actions, she fled to the Tarnalin tunnels, where she found refuge with the local Noodnic tribe and was taught to be a warrior by Kai Lord Diving Skua. (In fact she had latent talent for being a Kai Lord herself, but then she was too old to be initiated). Following her successful escape from Durenor, Viveka turned to the life of a mercenary. She was eventually hired by an unscrupulous Vassagonian trader to assassinate Lackan, the leader of a tribe of Bonemen. She instead fell in love with him and found a safe haven with his tribe in the Wildlands, and although their attitudes about certain traditions - like the role of women in Bonemen society - did not match, their relationship was largely a harmonious one. From him, she received her pet reebdan, Karena, as a cub. Lackan sent Viveka as an ambassador to Mazrah, the Zultan of Cloeasia. Although Mazrah offered the Bonemen a very good deal, Lackan declined, arguing that it was too good to be true. This made Viveka angry, feeling that she had been sent on a pointless mission. Viveka quarreled with Lackan and left the tribe, although she realized that she still loved Lackan and would eventually return. After Viveka left, she discovered that assassins sent by Mazrah must have followed her back to the Bonemen camp and attacked it. The Bonemen were slaughtered and the camp set afire. It was as she was running back to the camp that she acquired the tell-tale scar on her left cheek when she tripped and accidentally landed on Karena, who instinctively retaliated by raking her face with her claws. In the aftermath of the burning, she swore revenge on Mazrah for her dead lover. Years later, Viveka met Lone Wolf during his journey to Durenor to seek aid from King Alin and retrieve the Sommerswerd. She immediately sensed that he was not what he claimed to be and took it upon herself to protect him during his mission, even to the point that she was seriously wounded twice in his defense. Believed dead after the sea battle in the Holmgulf, she later reappeared and became one of Lone Wolf's trusted friends and companions, helping him to form the New Kai Order. There were hints that Lone Wolf had a crush on her for a time, but she kept her distance by adopting him as a "little brother". He did the same, referring to her as his "big sister". It was around this time that she realized that the grief she had for Lackan, which she had thought would never die, had faded. Viveka slept with Lone Wolf at the end of Book 8 of the novelisation (Book of the Magnakai), following his depression after Qinefer's departure. References were made to this in Book 9 and Book 10, where she made him promise to keep their relationship strictly to themselves, and Lone Wolf referred to her as "another reason for coming back" (after his horse "Reason for Coming Back"). Viveka was the last person from the Kai to bid him farewell as he set out to quest for the Lorestones. As of the 12th (and final) novelisation published (The Rotting Land), Viveka is the only surviving love interest of Lone Wolf. See also *Lone Wolf *Axim of Ryme *Parsion *Rupretch of Ryme *Lackan **Bonemen *Karena Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters of Good